


Amor verdadero

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac nunca se había enamorado, no realmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor verdadero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_f_black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/gifts).



Courfeyrac nunca se había enamorado, no realmente. Había tenido enamoramientos y relaciones pasionales, pero nadie había cautivado su corazón lo suficiente como para que las chispas de la pasión o la simpatía se convirtieran en algo real y duradero.

Entonces Marius Pontmercy entró en su vida y la mitad de las cosas que daba por sentadas perdieron sentido de ser.

Nunca creyó que podría sentir tanto por una persona, mucho menos por alguien tan... _Pontmercy_ a falta de un adjetivo mejor.

Marius es sumamente inteligente pero bastante torpe, no tiene idea de cómo funcionan las relaciones interpersonales y es fácilmente impresionable, pero cuando cree en algo lo defiende a capa y espada, sin faltarle el respeto a nadie (al menos no intencionalmente).

Cuando el chico comenzó a salir con Cosette experimentó por primera vez lo que era tener el corazón roto. Combeferre y Enjolras tuvieron que aguantarlo durante dos días en un estado depresivo a causa de no saber qué hacer con sus emociones.

Durante el año y medio que duró la relación de Marius y Cosette se lo pasó convenciendo a sus amigos y a sí mismo que estaba bien con la situación y que ya lo había superado. Sobra decir que nadie le creyó pero, por suerte, Marius nunca se enteró del asunto.

Entonces los tortolitos, a casi un mes de su boda, decidieron que en realidad no eran compatibles y finalizaron su relación sin pompa ni ceremonia, decidiendo seguir como amigos.

Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió un poco feliz, aunque culpable por estarlo, al enterarse de la noticia. Estuvo ahí para Marius en el momento de la ruptura y procuró no aprovecharse de la situación, porque más allá de todo Marius era su amigo y Courfeyrac le es fiel a los suyos.

Y así los meses siguieron pasando y Marius y Courfeyrac se fueron acercando más y más, de una forma definitivamente no platónica. El día que Marius le confesó que sentía "cosas" por estuvo seguro que enloquecería de la felicidad y entonces Combeferre y Enjolras tuvieron que soportarlo nuevamente un par de días, pero esta vez borracho de júbilo.

Ahora, mientras Marius yace acurrucado a su lado, Courfeyrac sabe que no todo va a ser perfecto, que va a ver días grises y oscuros, que va a haber peleas y reconciliaciones, risa y llanto. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, Courfeyrac quiere todo lo que conlleva una relación, así que va esperar todo lo que le depare su futuro con Marius con los brazos bien abiertos.


End file.
